Dark Upon Light
by Roses and Diamonds
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends growing up until Bella is forced to move. When Bella comes back, Edward finds that she is hiding a secret. At the same time a new killer is on a killing spree in Forks. Can Edward unravel her and the killer's mysteries?


**A/N: Redoing this story! So this is the redone first chapter! Right now, I took off the other chapters that aren't redone, but I'll get to them soon. I'll be redoing a few of my other stories as well since they are all from like 6th grade. Drop a review and tell me if you like this chap!**

* * *

The moon was full the night I met her. There was barely a cool, autumn breeze whistling past the perfectly manicured lawns, down the sleepy neighborhood streets, and out into the fire-painted fall leaves of the forest. But in the back streets beyond the seemingly peaceful little town crawled the rats, beggars, and scum. This is where young girls sold their souls to the highest bidder, and powerful men dealt in the shadows of their double lives. These hidden passageways were a refuge for those seeking the cloak of night and the veil of anonymity in which no one saw anything or knew anybody. It was a breeding ground for murderers, rapists, prostitutes, and abusers that people of the light knew to avoid at all costs.

The cases had been piling up at work lately. More and more people were coming down with the flu because they had the small town mentality that our modern day medicine would do more hurt than help and opted not to get the vaccine. We were understaffed at our only hospital in town, thus forcing every available hand to help out. I had just finally gotten off a sixteen hour shift that had left me exhausted and worn but happy to finally get a break. All day, I had been worrying that I wouldn't get back home in time to celebrate my wife's birthday with our kids while they were still in town. They had all assembled for the day but would be off bright and early in the morning. Because of this, I was doing the best I could to hurry home. Unfortunately, the car had not wanted to start in the parking lot.

But sometimes, your brain does the odds of your safety and falsely believes they're in your favor. That lady luck will smile down on you just this once because it's your wife's birthday and this is the fastest way back to her. That you can't possibly be the one out of hundreds that go into here that only make it back out in a body bag.

So that's why, on this still, autumn night with the moon straight above, I decided to take a short cut down one of these alleyways.

As soon as my foot crossed the line that separated sidewalk from alley, the shadows swallowed me up. I stood for a moment, letting my eyes adjust before starting off at a brisk pace, head down and hands in my pockets. I tried to look confident, but not overly so—just enough that I could skate by, undetected. Dodging around rusted, trash cans and unmarked bags smelling of human waste and long rotted food, I passed a group of drug addicts injecting unknown substances into their arms, a few drunken men laughing raucously at a young boy guzzling down a six-pack of beer, and prostitutes on their way to see if they could worm some money out of the intoxicated idiots. One of the girls stopped me as I walked by, asking me if I was looking for some "womanly cheer" before I shook her off and continued on my way.

I was almost to the end of the alleyway. The shadows weren't as deep, and I could once again see moon-washed pavement. My steps quickened, and my strides lengthened until I was only ten feet away from the exit and my safety.

But I would never reach that safety.

Just then, a woman cloaked in black turned the corner into the alleyway. I would have just kept walking past her, but something made me stop, putting myself right in her path. It could have been her shockingly white skin that glowed in the moonlight, turning it almost a ghostly pearl against her contrastingly pitch black hair—a shocking combination. Or maybe the way her fancy black dress with matching shoes, purse and jacket screamed more 'I have money' than 'I'll sell you my body.' Or perhaps it was the fear and confusion that painted her delicate features into a mask of uneasiness.

Even if it was none of these, it didn't matter. Everything still would have played out the same way because, in the end, she was the one who approached me.

"Excuse me, sir," she inquired as she quickly approached, effectively stopping me in my tracks and eliminating the option of just ignoring her. "I seem to have gotten lost." She smiled, but there was something just a bit off in her big, round eyes. They seemed a little too black for her face—a little too cold for her milky skin. I shivered and glanced to my safety just a few feet behind her, trying to swallow down my unnecessary flight response. She was probably just being wary of me, this person she just met in a shadowy alley on the outskirts of town.

"Perhaps I can help. I know this town like the back of my hand," I laughed nervously. It was true. I had lived here my entire life and often took drives around the town just to clear my head. If I could just direct her on her way, I could get out of this god-forsaken hell hole.

"Would you? That would be very kind of you." She smiled again, but this time she looked distracted, eyes darting left and right before settling back on me.

This unnerved me once again, but I shrugged it off. "Where are you headed to?"

"Oakwood Cemetery." Odd. At this late at night? Things didn't seem to be adding up here.

"What brings you there?" I asked as calmly as possible, trying not to betray my uneasiness.

Her eyes flashed for a moment before she answered. "A funeral."

Now, I was a little worried. I knew quite a lot of people in this town from my childhood and my job at the hospital. When you lived in such a small town, you knew everyone and their cousin. Even if you didn't always want to.

"I almost don't want to know, but whose funeral is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sure you know him," she said as she reached into her clutch bag.

My eyes darted around the alley way once more. The feeling of something bad creeping up on us was building every second. I was just about to tell this girl to find it on her own before I bolted, but she stopped me.

I had assumed she was getting out a picture of the person who had died to see if I knew him. But I froze when she pulled out something black that shone in the moonlight.

"Yours," she whispered as she shot the gun aimed straight at my heart.


End file.
